Lady Scarlet
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: DISCONTINUED A mysterious stranger comes to New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new criminals 8 ch. up!
1. A Strange Night

Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: PhOeNiX  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: pg to pg-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara, mostly  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey LADY SCARLET  
  
Chapter I: A Strange Night  
  
A figure clad in shades of green with flaming red hair, stares hungrily at all the gold and jewels surrounding him. The young man raises a fist to claim his prize.  
  
"Jewel theft is SUCH a cliché," came a smug voice.  
  
He immediately whips around to see a young woman all in black, standing on a display case before him. Before he has time react, she delivers a swift kick to the chest. Causing him to go slamming right into a nearby display case. He leaps to his feet and yells angrily, "Who ARE you?!"  
  
"You're asking me that? That's what I should be asking you, green man," retorted Huntress.  
  
Enraged, he delivers an upper cut to her face, but she manages to block it. They trade some kicks and punches back and forth.  
  
"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. How about I just nail your ass now? Save us a lot of trouble."  
  
"I don't think so," he replies. Snatching a handful of white powder from his pocket, he blows it towards Huntress.  
  
The powder takes flight from his hand, forming a cloud around Huntress' head. Her eyes begin to water as she gets a coughing fit. Huntress crumbles to her knees, with one hand on her throat trying to breath again.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't breath that in if I were you.," the young man drawls. He shoves her to the ground with his foot, holding her down. "And, by the way, I'm-" in mid sentence, they hear a Crash with a quick Thwip as a stranger in scarlet swings in and then, slams her feet into the side of the criminal's head.  
  
He's sent flying across the room to crash into the opposite wall. The new comer makes a swift, graceful landing on the floor in front of his still conscious body. "Long time no see, Devil's Snare. You mother called-," Devil's Snare gets up to punch her. "-she says: 'Son, come home and quit this foolishness!'" Of course, she blocks him.  
  
"I HATE you, Lady Scarlet!!" he screams at her.  
  
"Ditto!" she smiles.  
  
That was the last straw. Devil's Snare extends his wrist, allowing snake- like vines to attack their target. Lady Scarlet leaps to the side. She flicks out her own wrists to shoot out fine, thing, strands of webbing. Using the chord like a wipe, Scarlet binds the vines together. The vines whip around to aim for her back. (A/N: the vines are getting longer by the second.) With Scarlet's spider sense tingling, she makes a quick aireal cartweel to the side. Glittering pieces of shattered glass catch her eye. With giving much thought, she snatches a shard. Turns on her heel, taking only a leap, to land in front of her nemiseis. Devil's Snare yelpes in slight pain as the shard ripes through near the base of his vines. He hastily backs away. Retracting the tattered whips.  
  
Suddenly, the burgular alarms go off! Like a deer caught in the head lights, Devil's Snare slowly looks down to see that his foot was directly in the path of a motion sensor.  
  
"Sorry, old friend. But, I've got to go!" He spikes a bulb explosive to the floor. It releases a red smoke screen around them. Devil's Snare makes his get away through a hole in the sky light. (A/N: a window in the ceiling.)  
  
"Til' next we meet.," Lady Scarlet mutters to herself. She walks over to the unconscious body of Huntress. Quickly whipping out a tiny vile out from her inside cloak pocket, kneels down to wave it under Huntress' nose.  
  
Huntress' face cringes in disgust and bolts upright.  
  
"Ugh.Wha happened.?" She mumbles, thinking she's alone.  
  
"You were only unconscious for a minute or so," stated Scarlet.  
  
Huntress shots a glance at Lady Scarlet, then leaping to her feet, tries to throw a punch.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy! I'm on your side!" says a worried Scarlet, backing up a step.  
  
"Right. And I'm supposed to believe that?" Huntress spat, advancing to try again.  
  
"No, I was the one who trying to rob the place!" teased Lady Scarlet, trying to stile a laugh.  
  
Huntress sends a high, side kick her way. With in a few seconds flat, Scarlet grabs her ankle.  
  
"Not one for kicks (A/N: jokes) I see," Scarlet points out.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So., you're clearly over reacting," she states calmly. Releasing her grip, Huntress topples to the floor.  
  
Leaping to her feet once again, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Girl, don't make me HURT you!"  
  
"Who I am is not for you to know, YET," came the response.  
  
Writhing with impatience, she takes a step forward. Then, they could hear cop sirens going off coming down the street. Huntress turns her attention to look outside. She hears a loud Thwip behind her. Turns around. But the stranger in scarlet was gone.  
  
^.~  
  
~Author's Note~ sup, ppl, this is PhOeNiX! This is my first fanfic, so please b kind when reviewing. Let me know if you have any questions! I'm sorry that I'm a little vague on description here and there. Plus, I'm too lazy to change it. Gtg ^.~ 


	2. Without A Clue

Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: PhOeNiX  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: pg to pg-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara, mostly  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1-2; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey LADY SCARLET  
  
Chapter II: Without A Clue  
  
"Then, I turn around.and BAME! She's gone!" finished Helena. (A/N: at the Clock Tower, day)  
  
"Hm.," thought Barbara, "Did you get a name?"  
  
"No."  
  
Barbara looks back at her computer, and performs a search by Huntress' description of this "Scarlet" lady.  
  
"Huh, that's odd. There are no existing records of her in the New Gotham case files."  
  
"What?! How can that be?" exclaimed Huntress.  
  
Barbara just shrugs.  
  
"Hey! Maybe I can GET some confidental case files from Reese."  
  
"NO. Didn't you hear what I just said? She-doesn't-exist."  
  
"Oh, right. My bad!"  
  
Oracle rolls her eyes  
  
"Sup, roomies!" laughes Dinah, "I'm home!" She enters the room with a gal pal. She looks about almost the same age as Dinah, and has, long, auburn hair with blue and red streaks.  
  
"Sandra, Barbara. Sandra, Helena," Dinah introduces everyone as they approach.  
  
Sandra shakes hands with Barb and Helena. "Nice to meet you-," looks about the place, "-rad pad!" Sandra said kindly.  
  
"Uh.thanks," replies Barb, "so how did you two meet? I don't get to meet Dinah's friends often." Dinah gives her a look, but Barb ignores that.  
  
"We met up at the library one day after school, a couple of days ago. I'm giving her a 'little' tour of New Gotham," Dinah filled in. "She's over for a project. You know how much I need help in chem.!"  
  
"Okay. Would you like to stay for dinner, Sandra?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.We got a 'real' gourmet chef here," scoffed Helena, trying not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Shut up!" Barb slaps her playfully. "I'm SO not loved here!" she laughes. The younger girls shakes their heads, laughing along.  
  
"Oh, no. Thanks anyway though," answered Sandra. "I've got to get home before dark. Staying with my aunt and uncle." She and Dinah go up to the upstairs living room to work. (A/N: Sandra and Dinah aren't gay, you sickos!) Along the way, Sandra continues to observe the place.  
  
'Hm.nice girl. Her voice sounds awfully familiar.,' thought Helena. She shrugs, 'or I'm just being too paranoid.'  
  
^.~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
okay! Second chapter done! Hope you people liked it. The next chapters will get a more interesting, so be patient. My spainish tutor will be coming in a little bit, so I'll have to update later. bbs 


	3. Anger And Revenge Arise

*the trio of young villians that are metioned in these chapters are of  
  
my own creation. well, they are based on past villians in the  
  
toons "batman" and "justice league." you'll find out what they can do  
  
later... ^.~  
  
*Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
*Author: "PhOeNiX" HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
*Rating: PG-13 (PG?)  
  
*Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds  
  
Of Prey vanquish a trio of criminals.  
  
*Pairing/Character: Huntress and Barbara, whole crew is there too  
  
*Completeness: Chapter 1-3, Incomplete  
  
*DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
*Birds Of Prey  
  
*LADY SCARLET  
  
  
  
*Chapter III: Anger and Revenge Arise  
  
  
  
*An elderly blonde woman dressed in red, paces back and forth  
  
inher black psychiatrist office. "IDIOT!" she yells at the young man  
  
sitting at the counter.  
  
*"Sorry," he said lamely. Knowing that it would do no good to  
  
explain nor apologize to Harley Quinn.  
  
*"Idiot! Do you know how close YOU came to blowing our cover?! Do  
  
YOU even realize how much PAIN and hardwork I did to be considered  
  
SANE again, plus keep undercover?! Idiot! Just be happy that I'm NOT  
  
telling Poison Ivy...I mean, your MOTHER, about this! IF you weren't  
  
her child I'd slap you!" shook Harley in anger and frustration.  
  
*"Oh geez, Miss Q! Lighten up...!" protested Jenna, looking up  
  
from her card game with a young man with black hair. She herself, had  
  
sky blue and white, shoulder length hair. Along with grey-blue eyes  
  
that coensided with her goth wear, of red and flannel designs and  
  
black leather or silk.  
  
*Harley just glared at her. "Shutting up now," Jenna assured her.  
  
Then, she looked over at the other young man, "Is there anything  
  
that'd you like to add, Hay-den?' drawled Harley.  
  
*"I wouldn't even dare," spoke Hayden, giving her a goofy  
  
smile, "wouldn't want to give you any more white hairs. That's  
  
Angie's job." He stifles a laugh, because Hayden just can't miss an  
  
opportunity to call Andy, "Angie." They all cracked up, except Harley  
  
Quinn.  
  
*"Enough! All right, I'll give Andy (A/N: Angie! ~lol~) another  
  
shot," then calming down, "as long as you don't do any more side-  
  
tracking, you're good. Stick to the plan, all of you," Harley  
  
announced. Silence.  
  
*Hayden whispers to Jenna,"Give ya $20 saying he won't last."  
  
They laugh, she playfully slaps him, "You're horrible!" Jenna giggled  
  
louder on the way out.  
  
*Alone in her office, Harley slumps into a bar stool to make a  
  
drink. "The Batz will pay for what they did to Mr.J!" she mumbles,  
  
swiging her drink in one gulp.  
  
  
  
^.~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
let me know what you think of the trio. Jenna and Andy will have a larger appearance in this fic than Hayden. Sorry to say, Hayden won't be mentioned again for a while and in this fic. I'm planning on giving him a bigger role in the sequel to "Lady Scarlet." That's IF there is going to be a sequel. Tell you more later about the sequel until you readers have read "Lady Scarlet" all the way to the end! Gtg ^.~ (P/S- I put "*" to show where a paragraph begins. I had emailed some of my fic to a friend and it messes up the format.) 


	4. Senses Aroused

*the trio of young villians that are metioned in these chapters are of  
  
my own creation. well, they are based on past villians in the  
  
toons "batman" and "justice league." you'll find out what they can do  
  
later... ^.~  
  
*Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
*Author: "PhOeNiX" HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
*Rating: PG-13 (PG?)  
  
*Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds  
  
Of Prey vanquish a trio of criminals.  
  
*Pairing/Character: Huntress and Barbara, whole crew is there too  
  
*Completeness: Chapter 1-4, Incomplete  
  
  
  
*Birds Of Prey  
  
*LADY SCARLET  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: Senses Aroused  
  
A bell rings.  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late to class, again!" thought Dinah as she  
  
franctically slammed things in and out of her locker. With her arms  
  
filled with textbooks, she mumbles, "Note to self: Never, EVER let  
  
Helena drive me to school again!" As Dinah rounds the corner, someone  
  
bumps into her. Causinbg her to slip, books falling to the floor with  
  
a bang. "What on earth dontcha watch where you're going?!" Dinah  
  
grumbled to the person standing nearby.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Didn't see you," came a deep male voice.  
  
Dinah looked up to see who was talking ot her. Standing before  
  
her, his hand out stretched to her, stood a tall, handsome, red-head.  
  
His shocking green eyes matched his dark, sking tight shirt. Dinah  
  
cautiously takes his hand.  
  
"The names Andy-,"said Andy with a crooked grin on his face,  
  
pulling Dinah up off the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! He's gorgeous!"she squeals in her mind. Suddenly,  
  
her vision starts to waver. "Oh no! Not now! Please not now!" Dinah  
  
pleaded with herself.  
  
Too late. Her telekentic powers faded everything to black and  
  
white. As Dinah looks about, she realizes that she's in his  
  
thoughts. The surroundings of the school's halls and Andy are gone.  
  
Before she has time to panic, Dinah is teleported over to standing in  
  
the aisle of an airplane. Soon, she finds Andy sitting near a window,  
  
looking out at the clouds. His long bangs flopped in his face,  
  
shoulders slumped.  
  
"Gosh...he looks so sad..."whispered a pitying Dinah. This scene  
  
almost made her feel like she wanted to weep. But, she's soon swept  
  
off to a front porch of a white house. Andy and, who she suspects are  
  
his aunt and uncle, unpack his box loads of belongings over to the  
  
house. "Why Did he get sent away?"  
  
*BAMF* With a puff of red smoke, Dinah's standing near a counter  
  
in an all black office. Andy is sitting at a low coffee table playing  
  
cards with a blue-haired goth chick and a cute guy dressed in all  
  
black. Suddenly, an elderly blonde woman clad in red, comes storming  
  
into the room. She stomps over to Andy and starts yelling at him.  
  
"Oh-My-God! That's Helena's therapist!-" exclaimed Dinah as  
  
she's being abruptly brought back to reality. Rays of sunlight melt  
  
the scene away back into the school. Now, she's once again standing  
  
before Andy, whose still holding her hand. "Well, that was 'fast'..."  
  
Dinah thought as she pulled her hand away.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks her, looking a little concerned.  
  
Dinah blushes, "Damn! Why does he have to be so hot?!" she  
  
thought to herself. Then said, "Oh! Fine, Fine! I'm good!," quickly  
  
smiles to assure him. "I'm Dinah, by the way." She extends a  
  
welcoming hand, then getting her memory bak, drops her arm to be at  
  
her side.  
  
"Well...It's nice to meet you Miss Dinah," Andy gives her one of  
  
his crooked smiles. Which makes Dinah giggle and blush all the more.  
  
The bell, once again, beeps it's horrible done over the P.A.  
  
systems. "Ooh! Now we're really gonna be late. Where are you off to?"  
  
"Er...chem honors?" she offered.  
  
"I don't like chem either. It's murder on my soul to take  
  
anything science."  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
"I'm always falling asleep in those classes. Falling out of my  
  
chair, snoring through lectures, you name it. This one time I was  
  
zoning out, I heard my Bio teach say '"We've been doing alot of 'sex'  
  
on the board."' I was like, '"What?! I didn't know you used to be a  
  
hooker Miss Chasez."' 'Course, everyone cracked up."  
  
Dinah laughed, too.  
  
"Hey, you two! Get to class!" yelled a teacher coming down the  
  
hall. 


	5. In The Know

Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: PhOeNiX  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: pg to pg-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara have the most appearances  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1-5; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey LADY SCARLET  
  
Chapter V: In The Know  
  
Huntress enjoys feeling the gusts of wind whip by her as she leaps from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She makes a stop at a rooftop filled with chimneys to scan the busy street below. Helena taps on her bat-shaped earring, "Oracle. It's Huntress. Nothing new tonight. Coming home. Huntress out." In seconds, she volts off the building, sky diving to the ground way below.  
  
Minutes later she enters the Clock Tower. "Sheesh! The city was quite like a graveyard! Seriously, that's scary-" complained Helena, stripping off her leather coat. "I mean-" suddenly she looks up and frozen.  
  
Across the room, stands the stranger from the other night. She's leaning against the table talking to Barbara. Scarlet's clad in deep blues, blacks, and (mostly) crimson. Long, silky, auburn (brown-red) hair with silver streaks up in a ponytail. Wearing a red shirt with a black spray painted spider design. (A/N: In the Spider-Man movie, the costume that Peter wore to the wrestling competition, the same shirt that Scarlet's wearing. But, her's is styled for a woman.) A black skirt hugging her hips, web net (A/N: fish net) stockings covering her slender legs, and red high heeled boots that stopped just below the knees. She wears a choker, like Huntress', and dangling earrings with a red and black spider designs. As soon as Scarlet sensed someone coming, she quickly whipped her skin- tight mask back on her face. (A/N: The mask is like the lower half of the Spider-Man's face part of the suit.)  
  
"You!" Helena yells out distastefully. Leaping to the couch, then pushing off to land near her.  
  
"Wait! Helena!" interrupts Barbara. But she's ignored.  
  
Flying through the air, Helena mover her feet forward to do a double-team slam at Scarlet's head.  
  
With a Thwip, Lady Scarlet dodges the blow. Springing upwards to land on the upper floor.  
  
Huntress stared daggers at her, readying her body to leap.  
  
"Helena, don't. Let us explain the situation," reasoned Oracle, putting a hand on the siren's shoulder to calm her down.  
  
"Why?" Helena answers coolly.  
  
"Because I'm not what I seem to be, to you," came the web-heads response from above.  
  
"Okay. Then who are you?"  
  
"To my enemies, I'm known as Lady Scarlet. To you, I can prove to be a useful alley."  
  
"About as far as I can toss you," muttered Helena.  
  
"I bet that's now very far, or is it?" challenged Scarlet.  
  
"Ooh! That is it girl! Pound you to the moon!"  
  
"Oh my! Temper, temper!" shot back Scarlet, feigning mock horror.  
  
"Ladies! Let's be civilized here!" interrupted Oracle. "Scarlet's now here to fight. She's here to talk." She heaved a sigh and rubbing her temples.  
  
Huntress reluctantly relaxes the tension of her muscles.  
  
Scarlet back flipped off the landing. As she's falling to the floor upside down, back to the ground, shoots webbing to the ceiling. With hands as fast as lightening, Scarlet creates a small net with the loose ends. Letting go of her creation, does a small sumersault in the air. Scarlet makes a 10 point landing on her web seat. She settles in the seat, then looks up at the shocked faces of the sirens. "Whoa.," spoke the two in awe.  
  
"So where shall I begin?" spoke the calm web-slinger, sounding like she didn't need to catch her breath.  
  
"Uh.," stammered Barb. Coming out of her bewilderment, "Just tell her what you told me."  
  
Acknowledging this, Scarlet begins:  
  
"Sandra is my alias name I tell people when I'm traveling or undercover. My real name is Josilyn. Josilyn Reilly. My father is Ben Reilly. You may know him better as the "Scarlet Spider." Back in his days, my father fought along side the famous "Spider-Man." They go way back more than I have time to tell. But, that's a LONG story.  
  
I live with my parents in Queens, not far from NYC and Bayville. To make a long story short, in my early years of high school, when I still gymnastics, is about when I discovered my meta-human abilities. At practice, I could jump higher than all the other girls. Plus, I was more flexible! But, the weirdest part of it all, was when my hands and feet started sticking to the bars and balance beams. When I got home and asked my dad, he told me everything of his past soon after that, I stopped showing up for practice.  
  
A few days later, my family and I went to have dinner at the Parker's house. That's where I found out about Peter being Spider-Man and his daughter, May, Spider-Girl. The Parkers offered me the opportunity of a lifetime. They asked me if I would like to fight crime along side May! I couldn't believe it! Of course I said yes, after my parents agreed. So, everything was set, after I had some training. But training was a total sinch! My father rewarded me with a Spidey suit of my own. The designs were somewhat similar to May's, but mine was all scarlet with irredescent blue spiders. Eventually, I got tired of using that suit. I wanted to wear something more comfortable. Since I wanted to wear more casual cloths, like Huntress here, it'd mean that I could only how my face at night. So, May and I decided to do our job in shifts. May would get the day, and me the night. Whenever May needed help during the day, I'd wear the spidey costume. Only working part day was a life saver! We both had the time to have a personal life. Less stress is good.  
  
Okay! Down to business! I came to New Gotham by accident. I was tracking down Devil's Snare, who you met last night, Huntress."  
  
"Helena," she corrected her.  
  
"Helena, I meant," continued Josilyn, "I've heard that he has connections here. Have you guyz been keeping tabs on him?" She almost added "at all," but that'd be rude.  
  
Sadly, no. Haven't been able to find that sucker all night," answered an exasperated Helena. "Damn him! Andy's sure good at laying low.," mumbled Scarlet.  
  
"Who?" Oracle asked curiously, "Excuse me. Did you just say Andy?!"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" responded the confused web-slinger.  
  
"Dinah left here a few hours ago, saying she was taking an 'Andy' to the meta-human club!!" exclaimed a worried Barbara.  
  
Everyone froze in silence.  
  
^.~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
sorry it took so long to update! My laptop has been acting like a real butt lately. Is the pace of this fic a little slow? Well, the next few chapters will have some more action. Since finals are coming up, I have less time to update =( oh well. Have any questions? Nuff' said! 


	6. And The Fun Begins

Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: PhOeNiX  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: pg to pg-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara have the most appearances  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1-6; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey LADY SCARLET  
  
Chapter VI: And The Fun Begins  
  
"Oh my god! You are SO stupid!" teased Dinah, "You, practically, had major a.d.d. attacks during every other sentence of our poor chem teacher's lecture! You can't listen can you?!" she laughs even more.  
  
"Nope! I swear! She kept implying things!" laughs Andy. "When she kept saying "sex" and "sex-linkage".."  
  
"WHOA! Let's not go there! Get your head out of the gutter!" laughs  
  
"But it's fun!" Andy playfully argued back.  
  
Dinah rolls her eyes, ".You're SO immature." shaking her head also.  
  
"Then don't react."  
  
"But.But, it's FUN to react!"  
  
They both share a laughing fit.  
  
"People should really start calling you 'crazy'" Dinah giggled out.  
  
"Hey-," playfully punches her side, "-don't wear it out!" As they walk down the stairs to the club's entrance, Andy notices two figures moving about the shadows. He nods to them. Dinah doesn't notice because she's too busy laughing.  
  
Once at the door, Dinah fumbles with the knob.  
  
Not able to stop herself from laughing, he asks with a tease, "Need help there little lady?"  
  
"No, no! I've got it!" turns the know, "See?!" she smiles triumphantly.  
  
Andy follows her inside, shaking his head in turn. After taking the elevator down, they enter a mildly crowded pub.  
  
"You, save me a seat some where. I'll get the drinks," chirped Dinah happily.  
  
"Okay," answered Andy as he flopped onto a nearby couch, watching her retreating form. (A/N: Do I even need to explain what horny guys may think? ~lol~)  
  
At the counter, "Two itailian cream sodas. Cherry." Dinah impatiently taps her fingers on the wood to the beat of the music.  
  
Behind her, a girl dressed in a black top and red plaid overalls with blue hair, slips off her black biker's glove. She gives a quick, light tap to Dinah's shoulder. Tiny bolts of electricity hitting her shoulder, Dinah crumbles to the floor unconscious. (A/N: not dead, of course.)  
  
"Oops! That's what you get for messing with a criminal mind!" chuckled Live Wire. Feigning to look innocent. The people at the counter were frozen with silence and fear. Jenna lifts her bare hand at the bar tender as a warning not to get wise. "Give me all your money and valueables, if you want to live!" Dumb founded, he does as he's told. "Good boy!" she taunts.  
  
As Live Wire's part of the plan was being carried out, Devil's Snare picks up Dinah in his strong arms. "I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear. Before he takes the time to regret his actions, quickly runs out back to a waiting truck.  
  
Jenna shakes her arm with impatience, "Hurry up! Don't have all night!"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of red boots with white stripes, slams into her shoulder. Live Wire is sent flying to slam into the wall, then land on a pool table.  
  
^.~ ~Author's Note~  
  
Andy doesn't seem like such a bad guy after all. Isn't Jenna someone you love to hate? More action on the way! So, stay tuned ^.~  
  
1/21: Okay, I know this picture below has nothing to do with my fic. I'm just testing to see how well pictures work here. I'll edit this pic out later.  
  
[pic] 


	7. Get Away

Title: Birds Of Prey: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: PhOeNiX  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: pg to pg-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara have the most appearances  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1-7; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heros may seem familiar, but I've moditified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey LADY SCARLET  
  
Chapter VII: Get Away  
  
"Hi, honey! Did we miss anything?" came the voice of Lady Scarlet, as she landed on the counter. Her blue and white cloak flowing with her movement.  
  
Quickly recovering from the blow, Live Wire flips to her feet on the pool table. "Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
"What's with you hair? Did you get into a freak hair dye accident?" came the challenge of the Huntress.  
  
As the heroines closed in on Live Wire, Devil's Snare appears at the back door, "Damn it, Live Wire! Hurry up! This is no time for a fashion convention!" he yelled. Then, he raced back outside.  
  
Live Wire, startled, looked up, "Sorry! Coming Sweetie!" she teased.  
  
"WHAT?!" came the enraged and impatient voice from outside.  
  
"Oh! Nothing. Nothing at all!" Jenna laughed. Her eyes searching for a quick get away through an electric socket. Quickly, spotting a shattered lightbulb in the fixture above the heroines' heads, Jenna stood as still as stone. Allowing her body to transfigure into pure electricity. The cluster of light, still shaped like a human, raced across the floor, burning the carpet to a crisp trail as she zoomed by. Half way there, she makes a flying leap to land between the startled duo.  
  
"Look out!" Scarlet yelled out in alarm to her partner, having recovered her senses faster than Huntress. They both leapt to the side, just narrowly missed being electrified.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" taunted Live Wire as she leaped, disappearing into the fixture.  
  
The two sirens leapt to their feet.  
  
"Slag! She got away!" cursed Huntress, tightening her fists.  
  
"Don't worry. Live Wire couldn't have gone far. My spider sense is telling me they are out back. Dinah's with them.," Scarlet assured her.  
  
"Good. Let's go!"  
  
They made a mad dash for the exit. Once outside, they spot Live Wire leaping from the top of a telephone poll to land on the roof of a waiting truck. After phasing through the metal roof, Live Wire plops onto a seat in human form once again. Fuming from no money gained, she gazes into the rear view mirror. "Looks like we got company," she drawled. The truck immediatlely sped away from the back alley.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Huntress hissed as she climbed and leapt her way to the roof tops. Scarlet webslinged down the street after them.  
  
  
  
^.~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Oh well. I guess pictures don't show up here =( do any of you people know how to work images here? Plus, I finallied updated! Yes! Next chapter is on the way packed with plenty of action. I know the title to this chapter sucks, but it's hard to name them!  
  
Please check out my subprofile, and sign the guestbook!  
  
Vi0L3t3y3s's Subprofile  
  
http://star.subprofile.com/view.php?name=vi0l3t3y3s all you have to do is copy and paste this code into your URL Bar! Gtg ^.~ 


	8. The Long Haul

Title: Lady Scarlet  
  
Author: Vi0L3t3y3s  
  
HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops by New Gotham to help the Birds Of Prey to vanquish a trio of new villains.  
  
Character/Pairing: Huntress and Barbara have the most appearances  
  
Completeness: Chapter 1-8; incomplete  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the WB's show and comic. References to Spider-Man and Batman don't belong to me either. Some of the villains and heroes may seem familiar, but I've modified some of them to my liking. So, they aren't the same exact person. Did I leave anything out?  
  
  
  
Birds Of Prey  
  
LADY SCARLET  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII: The Long Haul  
  
  
  
Buildings passing by in flashes of colors as the Huntress hurtles from rooftop to rooftop. "Hang in there Dinah," she muttered. Then, leaping off the edge towards the street, Helena slams her feet first onto the roof of the fast moving truck. Another * slam *, signified that Josilyn had just arrived by her side. Aiming her wrists downwards, followed by two loud * Thwips*, Scarlet held two strands of webbing in her hand.  
  
  
  
"We're in for a long haul, so grab hold," she ordered in a calm, conversational way, holding out the other chord for Huntress. Helena grabbed on for dear life as the truck tried to buck off it's unwanted passengers. The two of them were sent flying in the air. For a few seconds, they looked like human kites! But, luckily, the sirens had ropes of webbing as strong as steel to help pull them back down.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the back doors of the truck slammed open. Live Wire and Devil's Snare came jetting out like a bat out of hell. They surf across the ground with ease with the help of their hovering surfboards. (A/N: Think "Back To The Future") The evil twosome goes racing down the street. Then, making a youy, to hover at each side of the car with the heroines.  
  
  
  
"Hell-O ladies!" taunted the eager read head with an evil grin. He made a stop near the side with Helena.  
  
  
  
Lady Scarlet and Huntress stood back to back, trying to think of what to do. Scarlet, upon noticing that Huntress was wearing gloves, whispered, "Are those gloves rubber?"  
  
  
  
"Yes" came the reply from behind. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity, it absorbs it."  
  
  
  
"Okay. So, I get blue and you get red?"  
  
  
  
"By, George! I think she's got it!"  
  
  
  
"Ready?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. When I say 'go', you leap over me," ordered Scarlet. Few seconds pause, not giving Huntress time to confirm the order, "Go!" Huntress made a back flip over her head as she sprang towards Devil's Snare. "Don't forget about the water!" Scarlet yelled over her shoulder. Soon, she leapt off the edge to slam her knee and fist into the red head's body.  
  
Still holding onto the chord of webbing, Helena leaps into the air, away from Live Wire. She kicks off from a low hanging lamppost to help her turn around. Making a quick extension of both legs, makes contact with the villianesse's chest.  
  
  
  
Live Wire is sent propelling backwards, towards the wall of a nearby building. She manages to veer around to face the wall, her skateboard shatters on impact. Her side meets the ground.  
  
  
  
"That's what you get when you don't practice," came the approaching voice of Huntress. 'She can't get up.' she notes. Helena shoves Live Wire onto her back with her foot. The girl moans in pain. 'Must've broken a rib or two.' Before enough time passed to make it look like she cared, Huntress retorted, "What is with you people?" She shook her head, "Must you always have and do everything now?" Making sure to keep her heel dug into its place. "So unprepared," Huntress scoffed. Just when Helena was about to continue, she noticed that Live Wire's eyes were turning a glowing white- blue, takes a leap back.  
  
  
  
"Slag! That was a present from OsCorp.! How dare you!" screamed Jenna. Her eyes were glowing, as the bolts sparked at her fingertips and palms.  
  
  
  
"OsCorp.?" Mumbled the confused heroine. "Goblin?" she asked louder.  
  
  
  
"More or less. I'm amazed. Didn't think the web-slinger told you about the Green Goblin." She quickly blasted a stream of electricity at Huntress.  
  
  
  
Dodging this, Helena answered, "More or less." She came forward to punch the pail girl's face.  
  
  
  
Jenna snatched her fist, then shocked to see that the brunette didn't get fried. It was no problem for her to avoid the jabs aimed for her head. Quickly shoving Huntress aside temporarily, noticed how far the truck was getting away. Leaping over her, Live Wire makes a mad dash after the truck.  
  
  
  
"Get back here!" yelled Huntress from behind, trying to catch up.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, honey! I've got a truck to catch!" With that, Live Wire transformed to increase her speed.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" answered Huntress as she swung like a gymnist from hanging signs and bars.  
  
  
  
Live Wire makes it back first. As Huntress comes flying down to land on the truck, Devil's Snare and Lady Scarlet appear beneath her feet. Scarlet passes safely, but Helena accidentally lands on the guy's shoulder. Knocking him towards the street, Scarlet looks up briefly at her. "Thanks!" She grins as she passes. Helena makes a safe landing onto the speeding vehicle. She and Live Wire are both holding onto the old chords of webbing. As they trade blows, the truck zooms onto a busy street. Both of the combatants take a small break to hold on to the webbing.  
  
  
  
As the truck jerks and jolts about, Helena eyes a huge truck shipping soda about to pass by. With the vileness still distracted, she delivers a gravity kick to send her flying into it.  
  
  
  
* Wham! * Live Wire does just so. Crashing through the thin metal walls and into the soda crates. She screams as the soda diteariates her powers, causing her to the point of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
'Well! She won't be waking anytime soon!' thought the victor. Shifting her weight, Huntress taps a sensor on her wristband. This sensor will notify Reese to get his cops down here. (A/N: Jess or Reese. She doesn't have this gadget on the show and comics. I made it up.) With Live Wire out of the way, she makes her way over to the other battling pair.  
  
  
  
Lady Scarlet lands next to her. Devil's Snare is squeezing his left wrist nearby.  
  
  
  
"What' cha do to him?" asked the siren.  
  
  
  
"Sprayed that wrist with my special pesticide, poison," replied Scarlet. Giggling a vile in her hand, then stuffing it back into her cloak pocket. "Do you want to nail him, or should I?" she offered.  
  
  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" spoke an amused Huntress walking forward to take her turn.  
  
  
  
"Duck!"  
  
  
  
"What?!" But, she had no time to argue as she was being pushed down. Helena looked to see that they all were approaching an old warehouse.  
  
  
  
^.~  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been busy pumping out other fics and coming up with ideas. (So many ideas, so little time!) Well, I didn't officially make any major refinements to this copy. Let me know if I need to spoof, edit, it up! I got a lot of neat ideas for the next chapter or so! (Also, with some inspirations for a sequel. Still not sure about making a sequel. I need to get around to working on my other fics for now, before I can come back to working on a sequel. If the readers demand it, if not, then no sequel.) ^.~ 


End file.
